Nightmare Before Undertale
by Rainbow Meadow 3
Summary: When Jack's adopted daughter Violet goes out to learn about the humans of her own kind. That's when she gets too curious and cause herself and Zero to fall into Mt. Ebott. There she makes new friends and meets lots of challenge doing her time in the Underground. Will she and Zero be able to go back home or will they have to be trap forever? R&R.
1. In a New World

_**Arthur Note:** **I began with this story. I know nobody really has Nightmare Before Christmas and Undertale. So I'll be the first to do it! Here are a few things I want you to know before getting started.**_

 _ **1\. Don't judge on my choice of the story also don't be rude! I hate it when people are rude and starting to slam my story down.**_

 _ **2\. I know I'm bad at grammar and possibly punctuation (Sorry). If you want to comment me on that, that is alright as long you point out where it's at. Since this is going to be my longest story ever, I won't be knowing where my mistake is at.**_

 _ **3\. If your confused of have a question let me know in the Review and I'd be happy to answer you question!**_

 _ **4\. I'm making sure my paragraphs aren't too long for anyone to read. There were a lot of complants one I short of took off anyways because I short of lost the idea.**_

 _ **5\. Please Do Enjoy This Crossover Story! (Read, Favor, Follow, and Review this story! If you really like it very much)**_

* * *

In a spooky town call Halloween Town, an eight year old girl with blonde braided hair, green eyes, wearing a black dress with a white belt around her waist has a blue crest in the middle on the belt is playing around in the graveyard. There floating next to this girl is the family ghost dog with a red pumpkin nose and wearing a black collar, barks happily.

Just then the girl heard her mother's voice calling her name. She ran over with the ghost dog close at hand. Once she came over to her rag doll mother side she glance up at her mother. The girl's mother has long dark red hair, blue fabric skin with stitches all over her arms, hands, face, legs, wearing a mix pattern color dress goes down to the knees.

The girl smiled and said "hi mom, we're here."

The rag doll nods says, "I see that Zero had fun too."

The girl looks up at the ghost dog and nods. Then the rag doll smiles at her daughter.

"Violet, the reason I call is because your father wants to take you somewhere."

Violet's eyes widened asking, "what is it?"

The rag doll cross her arms saying, "that would be telling and ruining the surprise."

"A surprise" gasp Violet, "I love surprises!"

The rag doll giggles then said with a wink, "you better go to him. He's waiting for you at the mayor's office."

Violet nods and ran off with Zero flying right behind her. The rag doll walk not too far where she watch her daughter running off to the creepy like abandoned town. Violet ran past all the buildings and the monsters that watch her ran.

She was super excited to find out what kind of surprise her father was going to show. Violet ran towards a big building with a huge clock and underneath has the words "Days til Halloween" on it with the numbers right beside it counting down the days til next Halloween. She ran up the staircase but began to trip when she was going up.

Violet fell down when she almost made it on the top. She scream as she fell. Thankfully not hurt when she fell. Soon she heard a worried tone male's voice coming out of the building.

"Are you okay, Violet?"

Violet look up to see a small round man has a two face figure one happy and one sad. Which is now has a face of sad and worry figure, wearing a long black pointy hat, a gray suit with a banner that say mayor on it, and a little black spider bow on his shirt. Violet look up at this little man.

"I'm okay Mr. Mayor, just excited to see what dad has for me."

The mayor's head turn around to a happy figure saying, "oh he told me all about it. I can't tell you because he wants to tell the surprise himself. He's right in his office signing a few more papers."

Violet thanked the mayor as she and Zero went into the building. Once inside she saw the vampires brothers cleaning up the big room a little bit. They had their coffins all in on space and some dusty old tables with one or two books laying on the table.

She look at the vampires for a little bit before taking off to her father's office. Which wasn't too far from where she's at. Once she made it to a small narrow brown wooden with holes door, she open the door up. There inside was a small room has a desk with some papers lying around on the desk, a large self off on the right side of the desk, and a big open window to see through. Right behind this gray desk is a tall skeleton man wearing a black suit with a white shirt inside and black pants with his black bat bow tie around his neck.

He has his large lamp shining down on the paper he is writing on. He was pretty focus on the paper. Violet slowly walk up to the desk with Zero right next to her. Violet sighs as she spoke.

"Dad, I'm here."

The skeleton didn't hear her nor lookup. So Violet tried again but still the skeleton didn't hear her. Zero knew what would make the skeleton catch the attention. Zero flew up to the skeleton and soon barked making the poor skeleton jump and push his red seat back a little ways away from where he was writing.

"Oh Zero, didn't hear you coming…"

The skeleton stop when he saw his human daughter happily looking up at him. The skeleton smiles as he stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Violet, I definitely didn't hear you coming in. Well I suppose Sally told you that I have a surprise to tell you."

Violet nods asking "so what is the surprise?"

The skeleton chuckle, "well I was thinking since you're going to be the next Pumpkin Queen someday. I thought that it would be only right if I take you to see the human world."

Violet's eyes widened with surprise and excitement, "really dad?"

The skeleton nods, "Indeed, your mother already pack lunch for us to eat. Once I sign this last paper, will be on our way."

Violet was super excited never had in her life ever had seen another human before. She's only seen monsters and creepy bugs. Never one of her kind. Especially being in her kinds town. Violet waited antsy for her father to finish signing the last paper.

The skeleton sighs when he finally finish signing and put the last one on to the side with the rest of the papers he signed. He got up and took Violet out of the office with Zero flying behind. Once out of the office, the skeleton and Violet walked a little ways till they spotted Sally holding two brown bags in her hands.

"Did you tell her, Jack?" asked Sally.

Jack nods, "I did, she's super excited to go."

Violet smiles wide, "I can't believe that I'm finally going to meet another human being like me."

Jack said correcting her, "there are more than just one Violet, just like the monsters here the humans have their own colonies. Though they are much larger than ours. (His voice tone down saddened) It wasn't like that till that brutal day."

Violet tilts her head in confusion, "what brutal day?"

Jack looks at his confused daughter, "oh never mind" he quickly said, "let's be on our way."

Violet could see that her father and mother were both hiding something from her, but what? Jack took the brown bags from Sally giving one to Violet. Jack kiss his wife on the forehead and telling Sally that he'll be back with Violet before supper.

Sally nods as she walk out of the building with Jack and Violet. Zero bark happily knowing that he'd be coming along with Jack and Violet.

Jack and his family walked till they got towards the darkest woods. Right beside them is a strange hill that curls at the end of the peak. Many in Halloween Town call the hill the Spiral Hill. Jack look at his wife again and said his farewells as so did Violet. Sally watch as her husband and her daughter began to walk into the woods.

Once she couldn't see them no more, she walk back home to clean the house up a little before her husband and her daughter arrival.

Jack soon use his magic that he received from the witches and once he threw it to where he pointed at. A large portal open up revealing a village with humans walking around. Violet was so amazed at what she is seeing. Zero barks happily as he was the first to fly into the portal.

Jack look at Violet holding his bony hand out, "are you ready?" he asked.

Violet look up and nods as she put her hand on his bony hand. Jack smiled and the two of them walk right into the portal. Once inside, the portal closes right behind them. Violet saw that there were so many species of her own just like in Halloween Town (except the creepy part), everyone seems to do things normally.

Jack explain to Violet that humans are much different than monsters in Halloween Town. They don't go around and scaring everyone they see. Humans works and make a living for their family. Violet love to hear all about her kind and what differences humans do then monsters. Violet happen to look up to see her father was a bit sad about something.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Jack turn his attention to Violet and said with a smile, "oh nothing sweetie, just in my thoughts about tomorrow."

Violet had a feeling that her father had just lied to her. What was it making him sad? Was there something about this place that made him remember? Whatever the reason, Violet was going to find out. Jack kept on looking around and soon was distracted when he saw two humans men playing violins to earn money.

Violet wanted to explore more so she began to wonder off from Jack to explore the village. Zero happen to turn to see Violet was going away from Jack. Zero tried to get Jack's attention but Jack was too focused on the music. So Zero had to take matters in his own paws more like nose since he's a ghost don't have paws.

Zero flew off to get Violet back. Meantime Violet was having so much fun looking around and getting to see different humans like her. Nobody seems to pay any attention to Violet at all. Zero look around till he saw Violet going away from the village. Zero flew down fast towards Violet and began to bark to get her attention.

Violet look up and said when she saw Zero, "oh hey Zero, this is so amazing."

Violet look over to see a big mountain that wasn't too far from the village. Violet came up to the woods to see a large open path towards the mountain. Violet tilts her head and with her curiosity she walk down the path. Zero trying to pull her dress to not go any further but she didn't pay no attention. So Zero had no other choice but to follow. He didn't want to see Violet alone.

Jack gave couple coins to the two men and walks off. He happen to notice Violet wasn't with him. So thinking she wasn't too far began to look for her. After five minutes looking around the village, he began to realize that Violet did wonder off too far. But to where? His heart began to race as he began to run though the street looking for his little girl.

"Violet" he call, "where are you?"

Jack began to get worried and fear began to creep up on him. He wonder if she has been captured by a mean human being or she got too curious and wonder off too far. Either way he knew that his daughter was in danger without his protection. So he began to ask some humans if they have seen Violet, he also describe what she look like. Some humans gave Jack an odd glare, some just figure he was in his Halloween costume being silly, but they answer him that they haven't seen her.

Jack began to worry and he wasn't going back till he finds his daughter. To know that she's safe and sound. He then remember Zero so he put his bony finger together and whistle for Zero. He waited but no sign of his dog anywhere. Jack put his bony hand over his head and began to shake his head.

"First, Violet is missing now Zero is gone. What am I going to do?"

Jack began to search for his daughter and his dog. Wondering where in the world did those two took off to.

Violet and Zero walk down the path for a while till both see the path leading up to the tall mountain. Violet of course as curious as she is, went up the mountain. Zero wasn't too sure if it was a good idea, but he went following behind. Took longer going up the mountain then it was going through the woods. Violet wasn't tired at all since she was more too excited about what she's going to see.

Violet look over to see the path leading into a dark and creepy cave. To her it was just a new thing to explore. For most humans they would be afraid to go into a cave that was dark and spooky but since Violet is so use to dark and spooky it didn't phase her one bit. Zero close behind her making sure nothing would come to harm Violet.

Violet came up to the cave and peek in with Zero too peeking in. Violet happen to see a large open hole not far from the entrance. There were little golden flowers all around not far from where the rocks are at.

"Huh?" Violet thought, "I wonder how these strange flowers grows here."

Be pacific Violet was right. Flowers needs sunlight to grow and need oxygen to live. Yet these flowers are in the dark and damp cave with no oxygen or sunlight to hit them. That was totally weird.

Violet shrugs as she walked into the cave with Zero's glowing nose shining behind her. It was enough light for Violet to see the hole well. Violet lean over to see that the hole is pitch black. She wonder how far of a drop it was. She look in her hand to see that she still had her lunch in her right hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot I had this" she lift her lunch up so Zero could see.

Just then cracking sounds was heard. Violet got up and look around to figure out where that cracking noises was coming from. That wasn't too long to figure out. Violet look down and soon the rock fell beneath her and she began to fall, she drop her lunch which slide two feet away from her.

"Ah…" she cried.

Violet grab hold of Zero's collar as Zero whine to get away. Soon both she and Zero fell into the big hole. With Violet screaming for her life and Zero barking in terror.


	2. Meeting Toriel & Explore the Ruins

Violet began to open her eyes little by little her vision began to come to focus. Once her vision was clearer, she could see something yellow beneath her. She touch the yellow stuff to see that these yellow things are flowers?

Well that wasn't certainly unexpected.

Violet look around to see that she is sitting around a patch of golden flowers. Just then Violet heard barking. She look up to see Zero looking down at her with worry.

Violet look up to see that she had fallen down quite aways from the rocky cliff. She got up to look to see if there was another way out.

"I guess our only way out is going through here" pointing to the entrance of a dark hall.

Zero whine a little as the two of them began to go into the hallway. Violet walk down the hallway with Zero flying close at hand. Just a moment later, a beam of light was shining down on a small yellow flower.

Violet tilt her head and wonder why there is a small flower in the middle of the pathway. Violet shrugs as she began to walk up to the flower. Just then the flower turn and showing it face with fangs sticking out from his mouth. Violet along with Zero both back up a bit shock to see this flower had a face and not only that he could talk.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. You're new here aren't ya."

Violet nods her head as she look up at Zero. Zero sense that there was something to not be trustworthy about this flower. Zero began to growl a little but Violet told him to be good so Zero stay quite yet had his suspicious.

Flowey then began to move his green leaf making small white pellets go up in the air. He smiled saying, "these are friendly pellets, anyways let me show you how this world works down here in the Underground."

Violet look down to see her a small heart in front of her showing two different colors on each end of the heart. On the left is red and on the right is green. Violet look up at Flowey with confusion. She saw that Flowey was also a bit confused seeing the heart in front of Violet.

"Huh" he says, "I never seen a human with two different souls before."

"Souls?" ask Violet.

Flowey shook his head and began to explain, "yes silly, you see this is you soul which you have two in combined. Which I never seen before. Anyways, you have to gain LV."

Violet began to scratch her head. First of all this flower wasn't making no sense and secondly how is it that her soul is different. Has there been other humans before her came here.

Flowey then continue, "what's LV? Well it's LOVE the more you gain the more you play."

Violet just assumed Flowey just mean love as in love everyone she'd encounter with. As she suppose.

Flowey began to make the white pellets closer to Violet. "Here" he said, "catch them as many as you can."

Violet nods and began to jump to catch one. Zero watch yet still keeping his distance away to see what this mysterious talking flower is going to do. Just as Violet touch one her hand began to burn and soon the pellets disappear.

Violet look towards Flowey to see his face turn evil with his eyes drooping and mouth hung upside down. Flowey laugh demonically. Zero flew close to Violet and began to growl.

"You fool" Flowey said in a deep tone, "you really think that I'll give you Mercy. It's kill or be killed."

Soon more pellets began to go around Zero and Violet. Violet and Zero look back at Flowey as his tone began to grow deeper.

"Die" was Flowey only words as he drew the pellets closer to Violet and Zero to kill.

Just as Violet and Zero thought it was over, they look at Flowey to see that he was hit by the fireball and thrown against a wall. Violet look up to see the pellets had disappear into thin air. Violet was confused till she saw who threw that fireball at Flowey.

Zero too look to where Violet was looking at. There coming up to them is a female goat with long floppy ears, wearing a purple dress with a white symbol below her chest. Violet and Zero glance each other a worry look. The goat lady smiled as she stop in front of the two.

"What a terrible creature torturing an innocent youth."

Violet glance up to see the female's goat golden brown eyes. Never in her life ever seen a goat well more of a monster goat before. The goat lady then spoke.

"I never seen a human with a ghost before. How is this possible?"

Violet look up to see what the goat lady was saying. Then understood when she saw Zero tilting his head a little.

"Oh him, he's our family dog. His name is Zero" respond Violet.

The goat lady seems kinda surprise to hear this but she put her hand out for Violet to reach. Violet wasn't too sure if this is a good idea to touch this goat lady.

The goat lady said seeing Violet's concerned expression, "do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, the carekeeper of the Ruins. I will never harm you my child."

Violet was glad to hear this. So with trust, Violet took Toriel's hand and with that Toriel help Violet up. Toriel look at Violet's black dress then respond.

"I love your dress. Did you make this yourself?"

Violet shook her head, "Mom made it for me. She wanted to look creepy and design since my father is very important in the town."

Toriel nods saying "is that so? Well I love it. It's sounds like your mother is very good at making dresses."

Violet nods, "yeah, she makes any kind of cloths. She enjoys it very much."

Toriel nods then help Violet and Zero to move on through the Ruins. Violet began to enjoy all the puzzles that Toriel was showing to her and Zero. Violet even enjoy talking to a dummy though the dummy didn't seem to understand what she had said to it.

Toriel took Violet and Zero deeper in the Ruins and before them was a ghost sleeping on the path where they needed to go. Violet look at the ghost then look up at Toriel.

"Oh my" said Toriel, "I think this ghost may not want to wake up."

Zero flew towards the ghost and barks making the ghost jump up and flew up to look around til he met eye to eye with Zero.

"Oh um…" before the ghost could finish he turn to see Toriel and Violet standing in front of him.

"Oh, oh um… was I in your way?"

Toriel nods saying, "it's alright, we didn't want to alarm you or anything."

The ghost shook his head, "um… no, no, I'll be out of your way… um sorry."

Toriel smiled saying, "oh that's quite alright."

The ghost disappear into the wall making the path clear so Toriel, Violet, and Zero could continue on. Violet look up at Toriel asks, "who was that?"

Toriel look down at Violet saying, "that was Napstablook, he's pretty shy when it's come to meeting someone."

Violet nods in understanding.

Toriel lead Violet and Zero to a big open room with two stair case at each end. There between the staircase are lots of red leaves around, above the leaves is a golden star. Violet with curiosity went up to it. Once she got near it she touch the star with her finger. The star didn't move or even flinch.

Violet tried it again this time touching it with her hand. Once she did the star immediately disappear and heal her burnt hand from the pellets. Violet's eyes widened with shock. She then heard Toriel call her over. So with that Violet ran over to Toriel with Zero behind Toriel.

"Come my child" said Toriel, "let me show you to my home."

Violet nods then said, "you can call me Violet, if you want."

Toriel look down at Violet and then smiles, "what a pretty name. Just like the name of a color. Violet reminds me of a purple flower."

Violet smiled and wonder if that's how her parents gets that name. She had always wonder how her parents had name her Violet. Not her real parents but her adopted parents were the one's name her.

Toriel held Violet's hand and the two of them with Zero flying between the two went up the stairs and started to head towards Toriel's home.


	3. Into Snowdin & Meeting Skeletons Bros

Violet and Zero saw the house and thought it looks nice. Toriel led them both inside. Once inside the kitchen, it has a nice table and a yellow tile floor. The living room wasn't too far. Violet look up at Toriel and thank her for helping. Toriel nods as she went into the living room to read her book.

Violet looked around. She began to study the things that were in the house. Then she happen to look on the wooden counter to see a small leather notebook. She curious look inside the notebook to see that it was a journal like. So she began to read of what Toriel wrote down.

Some sounded pretty sad of how Toriel seems so alone in the Ruins. There were some that seems to be kinda happy of seeing a child in the Ruins. So guess that prove to Violet that there were some other human children before her came down into the Underground. She shrugs as she began to flip some pages till she spotted a section that made her giggle.

 _Dear Diary:_

 _After ten days when I let the boy go. I'd decided to walk around the Ruins as always. So I came up to the gate when suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I was curious. So then I heard a male's voice says,_

" _knock, knock"_

 _I smiled and responded, "who's there?"_

 _Then this male's voice answer "dishes"_

 _I answer, "dishes who?"_

" _Dishes a very bad joke"_

 _I never laugh for a long time like that. It felt so good to laugh. So he done more jokes till I decide to throw in one of my own jokes._

" _Knock, knock"_

" _Who's there"_

" _Old lady"_

" _Old lady who?"_

" _I didn't know you can yodel"_

 _He laughs and so it went on for a very long time till he told me he had someone to take care of and read a bedtime story to. I assume this person has a child as well. He must be a father to someone. I never ask though I wish I did._

 _With that I had a most remember day in my life. I'd never would forget this day. I just wish I knew more about him._

Violet smiled that now whomever was this person she spoke to, Toriel don't feel too much alone. So Violet close the notebook and went into the living room. She saw that Toriel had her reading glasses on. Violet stood beside her till Toriel look at Violet.

"Hello my child, is there anything you want?"

Violet thought a moment then ask, "um… is there a way to go back home?"

Toriel was surprised by this.

Yet Toriel sighs and answer, "my child this is your home now."

Violet tilts her head, "you must have misunderstood. I have a family who loves me and cares for me. I know they'll be really worry if I don't come home soon."

Toriel sighs as she place the book down. She stood up and told Violet to stay while she goes to do something. Violet saw Zero looking at Toriel curious. Violet follow Toriel with Zero close at hand. The two follow Toriel down the stairs and through the purple hallway and they follow till they saw a large purple gate up ahead.

Violet then realized that this was the gate that Toriel had spoken to the man with jokes. Toriel turn around to face Violet and Zero. Violet was a bit nervous of seeing Toriel.

"You want to leave that badly. Then prove yourself, prove to me that you can survive!"

Toriel began to throw fireball at Violet. Zero did his best to help but since he's a ghost the fireball just went right through him. Violet was able to dodge each attack. It gone on like that for a while till Violet began to see the fireball began to die down.

Toriel sighs, "I can't even protect one child."

Toriel knelt down in front of Violet, "I suppose you should go. Yet always remember that I'll always love you no matter what. And remember my child, please, please be good for me."

Violet nods as she hug Toriel before Toriel got up and left Violet and Zero alone by the gate. Violet look at the gate. Then she look up at Zero.

"Let's see what's behind this door."

Zero barks as Violet began to push the door open. Once she got the gate to open, she was surprised to see what lies on the other side.

There was snow covering the whole land, trees were also covered in snow. Violet smiled as she step on the snow. It didn't feel too wet at all. Once Violet and Zero got little ways away from the snow, both heard the gate slam shut. Both turn around to see the gate has been shut.

Violet shrugs as she and Zero began to walk into the snow. Zero began to sniff something in the bushes and began to sniff inside. Violet came over and search inside to see what Zero was trying to find. Once both found what was in the bush both were a bit shock.

"A camera" thought Violet, "why would anyone put a camera in here?"

Violet shrugs as she look at the small black camera. Zero began to sense someone was with them. Zero turn but didn't see anyone. Zero's nose began to grow brighter.

Violet look up and said, "well Zero, let's go and see about this amazing place. It looks just like Christmas Town. The one dad went to many years before."

Zero nod yet keep looking back to see if anyone was behind them. Zero stop looking as Violet step on a branch in the path. Violet giggle and the two of them started to continue on. That is till they heard someone breaking that same branch behind them.

Both turn but couldn't see anyone but clearly can see the branch has been broken to pieces. Violet thought that it was kinda strange for someone that strong to do that. So they both began to walk when they heard footsteps walking behind them. Both stop and turn but no one was there.

Violet shook her head as they began to reach a bridge that has large bars on the bridge. As they made it to the bridge that's when footsteps was heard walking up behind them. Zero turn but didn't seen anyone. Violet sighs as she turn but didn't seen anyone.

She shook her head. She turn around and there in front of her is a small skeleton wearing a blue jacket with a gray fur around the hoodie, has a white shirt inside the jacket, black with two white stripes on each end of the shorts, and pink fluffy slippers. Violet jump as she scream a little in shock.

Zero turn and began to bark at the skeleton. The skeleton put his hands out of his pocket and spoke.

"Woah, got a little spooky did ya? Huh… sorry about that. I'm pretty good on sneaking up behind someone."

"Yeah, I notice that" said Violet.

"Anyways" says the skeleton, "my name is Sans, the skeleton."

He put his arm out. Violet look at his arm and just smiled.

"Don't ya know how to greet a new pal?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, where's my manners?"

Violet put her arm out and once she place her hand on Sans' hand. That's when a loud farting noises was heard. Violet began to giggle and Zero tilts his head a little. Sans let go of Violet's hand and show her the pink whoopee cushion in his hand.

"Whoops… looks like that old whoopee cushion come out of nowhere at all. Welp, anyways I'm suppose to be watching for humans but I really don't feel like catching any. But my brother Papyrus he's a human catching fanatic. Oh… I think that's him over there."

Violet and Zero both look to see a tall figure off in the distance coming towards them. Sans turn and began to study Violet a little.

"Hmm… you not like any other humans I've seen gone by here."

Violet shrugs saying, "I suppose not. Actually it's kinda my first time ever have met a human that is till I fell down here."

Sans seems to be surprise to hear this. He never knew a human that haven't ever met any humans before. He was about to ask when he heard a loud pitch voice began to call out.

"Sans, where are you?! I'm getting worry sick about you!"

Sans turn to the figure that was now coming closer, "looks like he's looking for me. Well you better go hide behind that lamp there. It'll keep you hidden."

Violet thank Sans as she and Zero went behind the strange purple and blue lamp.

As Sans watch them hiding behind the lamp. He began to wonder how in the world is that ghost dog ever ended up with that human girl. He just assume must be the girl found the dog beyond the gate. That is the only reason that would make sense.

Then again.

He did remember Violet telling him that it was her first time meeting any humans before she fell down in the Underground. What the heck she mean by that? His thought about the girl was lost when his brother Papyrus began to walk on the bridge.

"There you are, Sans" he said, "I was really worried about you."

Sans smiled seeing his tall well built skeleton brother, wearing a white body armor and blue shorts, has a red scarf around his neck and big red boots.

"Oh hey Paps, what's up?"

"You know what's up, brother. It's been eight days and you still haven't calibrate your puzzles. What are you even doing?"

Sans turn, "staring at this lamp, you wanna look?"

Papyrus groan in irritation, "no! I don't have time for that. What if a human comes and I'll be missing the human because well… I'm looking all over for you. I was really worry that you might have gotten yourself hurt or something."

Sans put his arms up, "sorry for worrying you bro, you know how I am. I'm a boning around."

Papyrus huff in anger, "Sans, stop making you puns. You need to get back to work."

"I got a lot of work done today" said Sans, "a skel-e-ton."

Sans laugh at his pun and seeing his brother began to stump his feet in the snow.

"Nyeh! I'm gonna leave to do my work. As for your work put a little more backbone into it."

Sans laughs even harder, "ha… good… one bro."

Papyrus look at Sans curious for a moment till he realized that he made a pun of his own.

"Oh my gosh, Sans you no help at all. Look what you did to me!"

Papyrus storm off and walk away from where Sans was at. Sans just couldn't stop laughing for one moment. Knowing that he had made his brother to do a pun.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:** **I hope you guys didn't think I forgot about this story. Well I didn't. This one was my favorite specially the ending part of this chapter. That Sans knows how to do a good old joke. Ha, anyways I do hope you'd enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
